La razón por la que no debes morir
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: "Tengo que matarte ¿Sabes? Pero tu no debes morir." La escena del castillo de Kirtash y Victoria.


**Bueno. Alguien ya hizo un one shoot de esta parte de la resistencia: s/4572827/1/Hielo-y-Luz **

**Sin embargo no me gusta por que lo convirtieron en una escena amorosa y para mi no lo es. Es una escena entre Kirtash y Victoria y tal y como confeso el propio Christian: Kirtash siente hacia Victoria curiosidad y respeto pero no amor. Para mi Christian no se enamoro de Victoria hasta que se hizo cantante y salio a la superficie su parte humana y escribió "Why you?" Si en esa escena hay amor es solo por parte de Victoria. Así que yo escribiré mi propia versión.**

* * *

Estas enfadado, muy enfadado. Esa maldita resistencia a tenido la arrogancia de colarse en tu castillo. Y todo por culpa de Elrion y su estúpida adicción a la nigromancia. Acto que tu detestas. Pues la nigromancia de tu propio padre te convirtió en el monstruo que eres ahora cuando solo tenias dos años. Ahora tienes quince y ni siquiera sabes como se comporta un chico humano de esa edad. Sabes como se comporta un seck y eso te llega. Aunque ni con esas logras ser aceptado, ni siquiera por la sociedad que te convirtió en lo que eres. En el fondo buscas compañía de seres iguales a ti. Es lo único que quieres pero ni siquiera tu te das cuenta por que tu parte seck no te deja tener sentimientos. Eso para ti es una ventaja.

Recuerdas la cara del Idhunita que esta a punto de sufrir la misma agonía que tu sufriste. Tu parte humana no quiere que eso pase, no quieres que nadie pase por el mismo calvario que tu sufriste. Pero no puedes hacer nada, lo convertirán en un monstruo y lo encerraran con los demás.

Sabes que tu también estarías encerrado si no fueras hijo de quien eres. Sabes que ha Elrion le encantaría echarte la soga la cuello y eso te enfada todavía mas pero desde afuera eso no se nota. Incluso tus ojos mienten, es una de tus grandes cualidades. Tus ojos de hielo. No solo te sirven para ver, también para entrar en la mente de las personas, conseguir información de ellas y... matarlas.

Nadie te importa, no tienes remordimientos de conciencia. Nunca los has tenido y nuca los tendrás por que tu parte seck lo impide y en el fondo. Estas triste, deseas morir por que de nada sirve vivir si una fuerza superior te mantiene encerrado dentro de tu propio cuerpo y ni siquiera eres capaz de mover un dedo.

Lo único que tienes de humano es tu apariencia. Tu eres Kirtash, príncipe de los secks y Chistian, el niño al que la vida le fue arrebata el día de la conjunción astral ya no existe. Esta encerrado, no sabe como salir... y tu no tienes la menor intención de ayudarle a hacerlo.

Te acercas a tu indefensa presa con tu fiel Haiass en la mano. Es muy probable que esa espada sea lo único que te importa de verdad. Muy probable, no del todo probable.

Te acercas un poco mas pero sabes perfectamente que ella ya ha notado tu presencia. El brillo azulado de tu espada es como un faro en la oscuridad de la noche.

Tu parte humana se encoge de la culpa al ver el mas puro terror en sus ojos marrones, eso también te entristece a ti, puesto que ambas partes tenéis un mismo corazón y si una parte esta triste la otra también. Pero tu mirada sigue siendo fría, insondable, tranquila.

-Sorprendida Victoria.

Tu voz monocorde te tranquiliza y ella hace que tiemble del miedo y del frío del que acaba de caldearse el ambiente solo con tu presencia. Al fin y al cabo tu poder es el hielo.

No tienes ni idea de lo que le haces sentir. Para ella tu eres un imán: la atraes, la repeles. Y mientras tu disfrutas con esa reacción a ella le va a dar algo.

Ella no contesta, esta paralizada. Sorprendida, si, esa es la palabra correcta. No te cuesta adentrarte en su mente y descubrir que es lo que se le pasa por la cabeza. Quieres reirte a carcajadas por su ocurrencia pero sabes que si haces eso ella se sentirá tranquila con tu presencia y eso es algo que no deseas... al menos no de momento.

-Tranquila, tu amigo esta vivo. Pero no podrá librarse ni de mi, ni de mi espada.

"¿Si Jack esta vivo por que estas aquí entonces?" Escuchas la pregunta en su mente. Es algo que ella desea preguntarte pero sigue sin poder articular palabra. Por consecuencia. A ti no te da la gana de contestar.

Notas como sus ojos se clavan en Haiass, si la envainaras no tendrías un aspecto tan amenazador y ella no estaría tan tensa. Pero no piensas soltarla. Te acercas a ella y la dejas acorralada. Choca contra un árbol, no puede moverse y tu posas la punta de tu arma en su blanco cuello.

Esta entre la espada y el árbol, tiene su gracia.

Sus ojos entonces se clavan en los tullos, brindandote valiosa información... pero no es información lo que buscas.

No puedes evitar darte cuenta de la luz que irradian sus ojos y esta vez es tu parte seck la que se siente culpable. Tus sospechas son ciertas.

Victoria es como tu.

Es una híbrida.

En su interior se esconde Lunnaris, el ultimo unicornio.

"Va... va a matarme."

Esa afirmación te saca de quicio.

Eres humano, cierto. Eres seck, cierto. Pero no eres solo eso. también eres mago. Tu parte seck te inhabilita el preciado don que te regalo el unicornio de pelaje azul pálido y crin dorada* pero lo sigues siendo y un mago nunca, por ninguna razón dejaría que un unicornio muriera. Ni siquiera un mago con un corazón gélido como el tullo que ya ha sido responsable de incontables muertes.

Ella espera un final a tus manos. Esta totalmente indefensa y con que tu hagas un simple movimiento de muñeca le rajaras el cuello. Eso es lo único que ella es capaz de ver.

Si Victoria supiera...

Ella cierra los ojos, rendida. Tu al fin te decides a bajar a Haiass. No, no serias capaz de matar a un unicornio, mucho menos al ultimo. Todo lo contrario. Ella es valiosa, muy valiosa. Lo que estabas buscando: Alguien igual a ti.

Una garra helada te aprisiona. Realmente ella merece vivir, pero terminara muerta si sigue ayudando a la resistencia. Tu puedes negarte todo lo que quieras pero tu padre es totalmente libre para enviar a otro a hacer el trabajo sucio. Alguien que no tenga remordimientos de matar al ultimo unicornio. La ultima esperanza de Idhún.

-Tengo que matarte ¿sabes? Pero tu no debes morir.

Tienes muy claro lo que debes hacer.

Le tiendes una mano y con la otra le acaricias la mejilla para que te mire. Ella se sorprende al ver tu mano tendida ante ella. Realmente no se esperaba esto pero su respiración se torno normal. Sabe que le has perdonado la vida. No sabe por que pero no le importa. Esta viva. Eso es lo que cuenta.

-Ven conmigo.

Es lo único que dices. Al fin y al cavo tu eres famoso por saber expresarte con pocas palabras.

-¿Como? -Se atreve a decirte por fin.

Es la primera palabra que te dice desde que conoces su existencia. Tu parte humana se ablanda de una forma muy extraña para ti, pero ¿que importa? Al fin y al cavo tu parte humana no vale nada.

-Ven conmigo. A mi lado, serás mi emperatriz. Juntos gobernaremos Idhún.

Sus ojos se abren como platos. Es evidente que a malinterpretado tus palabras. Pero tu no la dejaras caer de la burra. Tal vez, si cree que sientes algo por ella acepte. Estas jugando con sus sentimientos pero no te importa, al fin y al cabo tu no los tienes y puedes vivir sin ellos.

-Estas jugando conmigo ¿Verdad?

Ojala, pero su seguridad no te parece un juego. Esta es la primera conversación que tienes con ella y tu parte humana se siente extrañamente contenta.

-¿Y de qué me serviría eso?

Sus dudas no tienen sentido para ti, al fin y al cabo tu nunca las has tenido ni las tendrás. Por muy difícil que sea la situación tu siempre logras la respuesta correcta en segundos.

-Intentas confundirme.

La seguridad que se nota en su voz te hace gracia por que sabes que es totalmente fingida pero no lo dejas ver. Sigues con tu mirada fría.

-Ya estás confundida, Victoria. Pero yo puedo enseñarte muchas cosas.

Como por ejemplo, quien es ella en realidad. Escuchas sus dudas en su mente.

"¿Que soy?" "¿Por que poseo magia si no la puedo controlar?"... "¿Por que esta Kirtash interesado en mi?"

Tu eres el único que puede proporcionarle respuestas... y no solo a ella. La resistencia te necesita casi tanto como tu los necesitas a ellos. Su compañía. Su apollo.

-¿Porqué?

"Porque" esa es la palabra clave.

-Porque tú y yo no somos tan diferentes. Y no tardarás en darte cuenta.

Nunca habías estado tan seguro de algo en tu vida y eso te hace sonreír. Al menos en tus pensamientos.

En sus pensamientos, Victoria te da la razón. Pero por orgullo no lo muestra. Eso no importa, al fin y al cavo tu sabes la verdad y nada mas que la verdad.

-No es verdad. No, no es verdad. Somos diferentes.

"La típica pataleta de una estúpida niña pequeña." Te gustaría echarle en cara pero eso seria demasiado humano. Ademas, ella es pequeña. Solo tiene trece años y no cuenta con la inteligencia de un seck.

-Somos las dos caras de una misma moneda, Victoria. Somos complementarios. Yo existo porque tú existes y al revés.

Eso no es del todo cierto pero es exactamente lo que necesitabas decir para que ella bajara la guardia.

-Así pues criatura, ¿Vendras conmigo?

Ella observa tu mano, todavía tendida, como si fuera un milagro. Estas totalmente seguro de que ella nunca se esperaría semejante gesto de tu parte. Si eres sincero contigo, veras que tu tampoco lo esperabas.

Volbio a mirarte a los ojos, esta vez sin miedo y alzo su mano para luego pasarla en la tulla.

"Es un trato." -Le oyes en su mente.

Tu aprietas su mano.

Ha aceptado tu propuesta y no vas a dejar que lo olvide facílmente. Pero lo que no sabes todavía, es que sera ella, precisamente ella, quien tenga que recordártelo.

* * *

*** Para mas informacion leed mi otro fic: s/9391948/1/La-inocencia-es-lo-primero-que-se-pier de**


End file.
